His World Comes Crashing Down
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: The Caine family are enjoying life to the full, but when an old enemy shows up, they're ripped apart. Horatio is subject to all manner of dark things and his world comes crashing down. Can it be rebuilt for possibly the final time or could this be it for the Lieutenant? Is family enough to get him through it? Warning: Lemon scenes, non-con, torture and extreme language in places.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In my last story, I said my next story would be 'It's Not Your Fault' - as you can see there's been a change in plan and I've merged that story with this one to create a story that is better (I hope!). **

* * *

**His World Comes Crashing Down**

**Chapter 1**

Eric was woken early in the morning when he felt something sitting on his chest and an unfamiliar sensation around his nose. He slowly opened his eyes to see Tyler sitting on his chest, pushing blue-tac up Eric's nose.

"Tyler, no," Eric said with a slight chuckle himself as he pushed Tyler's hand away and then tried to pull the blue-tac from his nostril. Tyler giggled as he began to bounce on Eric's chest.

"Where do you get your energy from?" Eric asked as he playfully rolled over and pinned Tyler down as he began to screech with excitement, waking Calleigh up. She looked over and saw them beginning to play-fight as Tyler laughed uncontrollably.

"Boys, what is wrong with you? It's 6AM." Calleigh groaned as she rolled onto her side and hid a small smile, she was very happy to see Tyler so happy and Eric so relaxed.

"Sorry Cal, but I think he's pushed something up my nose, and I can't get it out." Eric said as he sat up and Calleigh chuckled as she sat up too.

"He's done that to me before, wait here, I'll get the tweezers." Calleigh smiled as she got up just as Tyler stood up and began to jump in front of Eric with a wide smile.

"Woah, calm down tiger," Eric said as he placed his hands on Tyler's shoulders and stopped the jumping. He then stepped forwards and placed his hands on Eric's shoulders himself.

"Park" Tyler beamed excitedly.

"We'll go to the park after day-care?" Eric asked and Tyler nodded and then tried to push the blu-tac up Eric's nose more but he pulled his head away from Tyler with a light chuckle. "If you're real good this morning and at day-care, I'll get you an ice-cream at the park too. But you have to be a good boy, okay?" Eric asked and Tyler nodded with a smile as Calleigh walked back in and sat next to Eric.

"No jumping, Ty," she said softly and he nodded as he sat down and watched them. Calleigh pulled the ball of blue-tac from Eric's nose and then threw it in the bin with an amused smile.

"You have to keep your eyes open with this one I'm afraid." Calleigh smiled and Eric chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Eric smiled.

* * *

"8 months old today, can you believe that? Time is just flying by, I wish it would slow down!" Zoë beamed towards Horatio as they changed both babies nappies in the nursery.

"It is flying by, it still seems like 16 months ago was last week…" he replied with a cheeky grin, lifting Isobel into his arms as he strolled over to Zoë. Feeling an overwhelming sense of love and pride, he looked into his daughters deep brown eyes while she looked up at him and started to babble nonsense. '_They are growing up so fast, I can't quite believe it. They look so much like Zoë, they are so beautiful. I'm not surprised they both have dark brown hair either, they take after Zo in every single way, even their laugh is the same_,' he thought as he felt warmth swell in his stomach as Isobel raised her hands to his cheeks and began to giggle when he pulled faces at her.

"You'll make me broody, but I agree, it does seem like last week." She picked Ella up and turned to him with a smile. He began to laugh after Zoë had begun to giggle while she watched Isobel amuse herself with her father.

"Give Daddy a kiss?" Zoë enthused as she stepped forwards and included Ella in the fun and games. "Kiss," she encouraged as she leant forwards and planted a loving kiss on his lips, and then receiving one back off him before they looked back to both babies. Each giggled loudly before both twins copied Zoë and Horatio, Isobel kissing Horatio and Ella kissing Zoë.

"Daddy kisses are the best." Zoë cooed at the both of them before she kissed him once more with a dreamy smile. Taking a pause, they looked into each other's eyes and felt a feeling of tranquillity develop in the air around them.

"Dada," Isobel babbled as she looked at the both of them with a smile. Both Zoë and Horatio looked back to her with shocked expressions. Neither could believe what they just heard.

"Did… did she just say Dada?" Zoë whispered with a huge smile beginning to develop across her face, hoping it wasn't something she'd just made up in her head. Horatio also looked down to his daughter in his arms, shocked, but overwhelmed with glee.

"Dada," she repeated as she looked up at Horatio and then pulled at the collar of his t-shirt. _'She did say Dada… my little girl is saying Dada!_' he thought as his smile began to grow as he nodded, he could feel an unbelievable amount of happiness and pride bursting through each cell in his body. He began to praise her profusely and also kissed her a few more times with a wide smile while Zoë stood there speechless. Once he was finished praising Isobel, he turned to Zoë to see her crying, but with a very wide smile.

"She said Dada," she mumbled as she looked at him through her tears. He immediately knew that she was incredibly happy and not upset, so pulled her closer and put his arm around her lower back. Ella began to pull at Zoë's hair but quickly turned her attention to her sister.

"Ella, can you say Dada?" she asked as she wiped her tears away and smiled at both babies. Nothing but nonsense came out of Ella's mouth as she turned her attention back to Zoe while Isobel began to repeat her word as she began to work out she'd get a lot of praise for it. '_Her first word was Dada, I thought it would be Mama… I think Zoë's tried to get them both to say Dada, she's been saying it a lot to them… she knew it would make me very happy. Just how did I end up with such a thoughtful, loving wife and three beautiful daughters, including my little angel, Maya?_' he thought to himself while he began to gently rub Zoë's lower back as he looked at her, his adoration was clear to her.

"I love you," she said with a smile before she kissed him, then kissed Isobel in his arms before kissing Ella.

"I love you too," he replied before they both composed themselves and continued with their daily routine.

* * *

Eric was in the shower just as Tyler ran into the bathroom naked; Calleigh was in the middle of dressing him. He pulled the shower door open and Eric turned around, thinking Calleigh had opened the door and realised it was Tyler as he jumped into the shower too.

"Woah Tyler, I'm having a shower." Eric smiled softly as his son began to jump excitedly before he lifted Tyler up and turned the water off.

"I join." He beamed and Eric smiled in amusement.

"Mummy isn't going to be happy, is she?" Eric asked with a smile as he stepped out of the shower and put Tyler down. He wrapped him up in a towel after quickly wrapping a towel around his waist as Calleigh walked in.

"He decided to join me in the shower." Eric smiled as Calleigh lifted Tyler up.

"I can see that." Calleigh smiled softly as she raised her eyebrows and smiled. She then looked back to Eric with a certain look in her eyes and his smile widened. "I should be the one joining you." Calleigh said softly and Eric smiled widely.

"I wouldn't complain." Eric smiled cheekily as Calleigh moved forward and kissed him. They broke the kiss when they felt Tyler's hands in their hair and then turned their heads and both kissed him playfully as he began to laugh.

"Come on, we'll make Daddy late otherwise." Calleigh smiled softly and then walked out as Eric dried himself. '_Daddy, it is quite a nice thing to be called, much better than Dad.'_ Eric thought to himself.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle them both?" Zoë asked Joe as he stood by their crib in their bedroom next to her.

"Yes, Zoë… They'll be fine, I promise you. I'll call you if I need anything, Uncle Joey has got it all covered. Go and enjoy your evening, they'll be fine. I'll have the baby monitor with me constantly, I won't leave the room without it. They probably won't even wake while you're gone." Joe said softly but he could still see that she was slightly hesitant. '_It doesn't get any easier to leave them, but Zoë is still struggling a little more than me_,' Horatio thought to himself as he stepped forwards and placed a hand on her lower back with a comforting smile.

"Yeah, but–" Zoë began as she looked down at both twins sleeping peacefully before she reached down and gently ran her finger tips over both babies foreheads.

"No but's, Zoë, go and enjoy your night; they'll be fine with me. You know I can handle them and that they actually like me. I promise you that they'll be fine, okay? Just enjoy your night and try not to worry." Joe said softly with a gentle smile as Horatio stepped forwards, hoping to encourage her to leave.

"It's easier said than done." Zoë said softly and Joe nodded while Horatio silently agreed and looked at both of his daughters with nothing but love filling his blue eyes.

"They'll be fine, Zoë." Horatio assured her as she glanced back to him. When she looked back to Joe, he agreed with Horatio and then gave her another smile, just hoping to make her feel better.

"I promise you that everything will be fine." Joe said softly and she nodded as she took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Okay, thank you." She said softly as she moved towards him and lightly hugged him.

"You look lovely by the way." Joe said softly as she pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Thank you." She said softly before she turned back to Horatio and took hold of his hand.

"Go on, both of you or you'll be late for your reservation, they're fine," Joe said softly and they nodded. Zoë quickly bent over and touched both of them again and lightly kissed them, Horatio did the same and Joe knew that Horatio was just as nervous as Zoë but was hiding it a lot better.

"Thank you Joe," Horatio said sincerely and Joe nodded. He walked out after them with the baby monitor in his hand and went downstairs.

"See you both later." Joe said as Horatio opened the front door.

"See you later, thank you Bunny." Zoë said softly as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later, Joe." Horatio said softly as he took Zoë's hand and then walked out with her. Joe closed the door after them and they got into the BMW Z4 with Horatio in the drivers seat.

"You look amazing." Horatio said sincerely as he placed his hand on her thigh and looked into her eyes. She smiled shyly as she looked round to him and gazed into the blue eyes that always mesmerised her as she placed her hand over his.

"You do too." Zoë grinned and he chuckled and then leant over and kissed her affectionately. He sat back and put the car in gear after removing his hand from her thigh.

"You know, you look rather sexy when you drive this car." she grinned as they pulled off the drive. "I reckon you'd be steaming hot if you drove it with the roof down, and smoking hot of you drove it with the roof down in your sunglasses. You'd make me weak at the knees." Zoë said softly and Horatio chuckled more as he concentrated on the road with a wide smile and watched Zoë gaze at him lovingly.

"I didn't think the car suited me at all." Horatio said softly.

"Ooh, it certainly does." Zoë grinned softly and he chuckled.

"Well, you already know that you look smoking hot when you drive with the roof down. You look amazing in anything mind you." Horatio said softly and she giggled softly as she placed her hand over his thigh and smiled at him brightly.

Once at the restaurant they were seated and ordered what they wanted, whilst gazing at each other adoringly.

"You're so beautiful, Zoë." He announced as he leant forwards on the table and took hold of her hand. Running his thumb over each of her knuckles he felt warmth grow in his stomach as he watched her natural smile widen. '_I tell her every day, yet she still blushes with embarrassment and disbelief… I will tell her every day for the next 20 years, I just hope that one day she'll believe me_.' He thought to himself as she hid her smile by looking down at her lap.

"You're so handsome, even with slight bags under your eyes." She replied as she looked up at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Lifting her hand as he chuckled, he nodded before he kissed her knuckles; he knew he had bags under his eyes but wasn't embarrassed by them, it was a sign of fatherhood and lack of sleep as both he and Zoë still struggled to get a full night's sleep with Isobel's nearly constant waking.

"Well, we can't all look perfect like you," he replied sarcastically, causing her to laugh.

"If perfect has bags under the eyes and a couple of wrinkles coming through, then yes, I'm perfect." She grinned at him as they let go of each other's hands as their drinks were brought out to them. After thanking the waiter, Zoë pulled her phone out of her bag and placed it in her bra after checking it out of habit. She smiled at Horatio when she looked up to him and realised that something was starting to bother him.

"What's up?" She asked sweetly as she tilted her head.

"I hate to bring this up, but could you put your phone elsewhere please?" Horatio asked softly and she tilted her head as she pulled it back out from her bra and placed it on her thigh. "Thank you Sweetheart," Horatio said softly, he knew that she needed her phone on her person in case Joe rang, so knew there was no chance of her putting it back in her bag.

"Was it causing a massive cleavage or something?" Zoë asked as she looked down at herself and made sure that she was presentable before she looked back up at him looking confused.

"No, but I'd rather your phone wasn't put in your bra, if that's okay?" Horatio asked softly as he smiled mildly at her, he just hoped he didn't come across as too controlling.

"That's fine handsome, but may I have an explanation as to why?" Zoë asked softly and he exhaled as he glanced down to the menu.

"Well, there is still stigma around whether phones have a role to play in cancer, and with it being right by your breast, it makes me slightly uncomfortable." He said softly as he reached over the table and took hold of her hand with a gentle expression.

"Oh yeah, you've mentioned that before, I'm sorry, Horatio I keep forgetting. I won't do it again… anyway, the girls are mainly on formula now, I think my boobs are probably dry now. You've not got anything to worry about though, there is no proven fact, most of the female population do it as well, but I respect your wishes." she replied with a warm smile.

"I know there's no proven fact, but I'd rather not chance anything sweetheart. Especially as you're breastfeeding every now and then, there's an elevated chance as your breasts are still changing slightly." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded with a gentle expression as she ran her thumb over the back of his knuckles.

"Okay Kitten, that's fine. Thank you for the explanation." She said softly and Horatio nodded and then mildly frowned at her when he saw her cheeky, yet inquisitive grin. '_She's got that look about her… she's either about to say something very embarrassing or she's thinking about doing something naughty…_' he thought to himself as he felt his smile widening, as if he was waiting for something to happen. He knew her too well now, there wasn't ever a moment he didn't know roughly what she was thinking.

"If you grew a beard, would it be as ginger as your hair?" she asked as her eyes narrowed on his jaw line. '_That's what she was thinking of? I really would love to know what goes through her head_.' He thought as he chuckled quietly and just admired her total ease with him.

"I would assume it would be… I've never tried to grow one, but I do get ginger stubble, so a full beard would be ginger too." He replied with a large smile before he took a sip of his soda. He watched her think for a few moments and knew she was trying to picture him with a beard.

"Don't ever grow a beard please?" She asked softly, causing him to chuckle again; he completely agreed with her; a beard in his mind wouldn't suit him at all.

"I would love to see what runs through your mind on a daily basis." He said as he watched her lift her drink to her lips and take a few small sips. She quickly put the glass back down and smiled brightly at him.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure you would like to know that… there's lots of thoughts about you, not all clean thoughts too… I know you don't like thinking of yourself so that would be horrible for you." She grinned at him, causing him to blush slightly but she saw the curiosity glisten in his eyes.

"What sort of thoughts about me?" he questioned warmly as he took her hand once more and gently played with her wedding ring.

"Oh you know; just that you're the most incredible husband and father… that you're so sexy and devilishly handsome…" she replied with a grin before the grin became cheekier. "And that I'd happily walk back out of this restaurant and have you in the car right now." she added while she winked at him and rubbed her legs against his under the table. He quickly looked down to the table to hide his increasing grin, but looked up at her when he felt her beginning to fiddle with his wedding ring.

"You really like the idea of making love in the car, don't you?" he asked with a grin, causing her to grin more.

"It's not really the idea of making love in the car, more like the idea of getting to make love to you as soon as it was possible, we wouldn't have to wait to get home or anything…" she grinned at him, causing him to chuckle.

"Well, we'll save that for another day I think," he replied with a smile. She nodded but he could see another question burning in her eyes.

"What would you say to another baby?" she asked out of the blue, stopping him in his tracks as his thoughts turned to another baby. '_Is she pregnant again? That condom did split a few weeks ago… I thought she got the morning after Pill though…_' he thought to himself as he tilted his head at her with a smile developing. '_Another baby would be a blessing, but is she ready for it?_' he wondered as he swallowed and then looked down at their hands. There was nothing more he'd love than to have another baby with her.

"Are you pregnant? Is that why you wanted us to come out tonight?" he asked quietly as he smiled and looked down to her stomach. Hope filled his eyes, she could see that he was hoping she'd say yes and she wanted to be able to say yes, but she couldn't, because she was not pregnant.

"No, I'm not pregnant… I was just asking your thoughts on another baby, because now the girls are 8 months, I think it's a good time to start thinking about another baby perhaps? I don't want a large age gap between them and another brother or sister. They'll be nearly 2 years when another baby comes along if we start thinking about it soon." She explained, causing him to nod.

"I would love another baby Zoë, but are you sure you want to go through pregnancy again? So soon as well, Belle and Elle are only 8 months old, it's not that long ago that they were just born." He replied and she nodded almost instantly as she looked at him.

"I'm positive, I've love to go through pregnancy again. My pregnancy with them wasn't that bad either, I was just so uncomfortable because I was so big. Every woman gets uncomfortable and pregnancy isn't all nice, I know that… I'd definitely do it all over again to have another baby with you though, I'd do it over and over again. I didn't say we have to start trying now, I just think it's a good time to start thinking about it and discussing it." She said softly as she rubbed his hands with a warm smile.

"Another baby would be a blessing," he said softly just as their shared starter were brought out for them.

"So, you agree? You'd like another baby?" she asked with her eyes glowing bright with happiness and hope.

"Yes, I would love another baby, Zoë. But I need to be sure that another baby is what you want too, and I want to be sure that another baby wouldn't put you under too much stress." He answered with a smile as they let go of each other's hands and began to tuck into their starter.

"I feel ready for another baby, what's parenthood without stress? You just wait until the girls hit teenage years, I guarantee they'll be stressing us out more than our sleepless nights do," Zoë grinned, causing Horatio to chuckle. "You're going to be telling them that they can't wear the hot-pants that all their friends are wearing, or plaster their faces with make-up, I'll be telling them the same thing, we'll both be stressing when they don't come home at the designated time… you're going to have any boy that comes within a mile of them up against a wall interrogating them…" She grinned as she looked at him with a dreamy expression. "And we might be blessed with a son this time!" she squealed with happiness.

"We could be," he replied with a smile, feeling a burst of pure happiness unfold in his stomach when he thought about it as they finished the shared starter.

"Please excuse me Horatio, I think I got a little over excited and nearly wet myself," she said softly before she got up and placed a delicate kiss on his lips before heading towards the restroom and left him grinning widely with amusement.

She came back five minutes later with a mild frown set upon her face. As she sat down, he studied her confused look as she pulled the seat in towards the table.

"Everything okay, Sweetheart?" he asked warmly and she nodded as she looked back up at him and then took hold of his hand as the starter plate had been cleared from the table.

"Yeah, some woman just tried to chat me up though… do I look like a lesbian?" she asked as she tilted her head at him. He lowered his eyebrows, but could feel a smile developing.

"No, you don't look like a lesbian, Zoë, I can assure you of that." He replied as he tried to hide his smile; he knew she wouldn't be happy with him if he showed her that he found it humorous.

"Then why did a lesbian touch me on the shoulder and ask if I wanted a drink with her sometime?" she asked as she leant forwards. "Is it politically correct to say lesbian? Because I told her that I wasn't a lesbian and I'm not sure if I upset her by saying no or if I upset her because I called her a lesbian…" she whispered and then sat back with her frown becoming deeper as Horatio couldn't contain his chuckle anymore. He was in such good spirits that something he wouldn't normally find amusing had him laughing.

"Sweetheart, you don't look like a lesbian, trust me." He replied softly as he composed himself and saw a smile replacing her frown as she was entertained by his laughter.

"Good, because I'm not a lesbian." She said as she sat back and placed her phone on her thigh again.

"I know full well that you're not a lesbian, Zoë." He said softly as he took a quick glance around the restaurant to see if he could spot the woman who'd just tried to chat up his wife.

"Can I prove it to you in the back seat of the car?" She grinned as she bit her lip and gave him a cheeky grin, causing him to laugh a little more.

"Another time," he replied huskily as Zoë looked back over her shoulder.

"If that were a man chatting me up, you'd have his head off, what's the difference between a man chatting me up and a woman chatting me up?" she asked as she looked back to him and tilted her head. He paused and thought about it, but he couldn't think of a reasonable explanation.

"Erm… I guess another man is competition and another woman is no competition at all?" he asked, he didn't even seem sure of himself.

"I'm playing with you, Handsome. Oh and that's the woman, in the corner of the restaurant, with that group of people," she said as she looked at him. He looked up and saw a skinny woman with black hair, holding hands with another woman.

"I hope you get chatted up by a man one day," she grinned at him just as their main courses arrived.

"She didn't make you uncomfortable and overstep the line, did she?" Horatio asked and Zoë could see his protective behaviour amplify just as it would if any man came near her.

"No, Horatio, don't worry. It wasn't the most comfortable of experiences, but she certainly didn't overstep the line, calm down and enjoy yourself, just forget anyone else is even here," she smiled as she began to move her legs against his under the table. "The quicker you eat, the quicker we get home…" she grinned suggestively as she picked up her knife and fork. 

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a long time in updating - I've been incredibly busy. I hope to update at least once a week, but unfortunately it might take longer than that. I hope you enjoy the story - it's going to get quite dark in places, but equally I hope there will be some very light places too - this is a mixed bag of things, to entertain each reader - so there's going to be family scenes, hiphuggers scenes, action scenes, drama scenes, sad scenes, happy scenes - the lot. Thank you all for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: lemon scenes **

**Chapter 2**

On the drive home, Zoë looked over to him with a cheeky smile. "Thank you for such a wonderful night, Horatio." She said warmly as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"No, thank you, Sweetheart." He replied as he quickly placed his hand over hers, just for a little skin-to-skin contact before placing his hand back on the wheel.

"I've got an idea for dessert… I'll give you a clue: it involves you and me and our bed." She grinned softly as she slid her hand up to his crotch with her cheekiness radiating through her tone and smile. He glanced over to her and saw the devilish look in her eyes ignite before he grinned, then placed his hand over hers again to remove it away from his crotch since it was distracting him from the road. He just moved her hand up his thigh and then positioned his hand on the wheel once more.

"Can you elaborate?" he asked smoothly, causing her to giggle while her eyes lit up radiantly.

"No, you'll have to find out later." She smiled softly and then looked back out of the window to realise they were just pulling up onto their road.

Turning the key in the ignition, Horatio felt Zoë move her hand towards his crotch again. She just sat a smiled dreamily at him. With a smile of his own he turned to her and placed his hand around the back of her head and placed an adoring kiss on her lips. They took a few moments to gaze into each other's eyes, admiring the love and affection evident within their souls. They then got out of the car and headed to the house, hand in hand.

"Hey!" Zoë grinned as Joe greeted them at the door.

"Hi Zo, Horatio… don't worry; the girls are upstairs sleeping peacefully, they've been quiet all night. Isobel had a bit of a cry half an hour after you left but she settled eventually," he said warmly as he shook Horatio's hand and then hugged Zoë. He knew the first thing they wanted to hear was an update about Ella and Isobel. Both smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you Joe," Horatio said warmly as he glanced up at the clock to check the time, and then looked towards the stairs, eager to see both of his little girls.

"I really should be off, I've got a presentation tomorrow and I've yet to prepare." He knew both Horatio and Zoë wanted to get on up and see the babies as soon as they could, so decided to take his leave.

"Thank you so much, Bunny." Zoë said softly as she nodded and then hugged him once more and smiled sweetly at him.

"It's my pleasure. Love to you and the girls, and H can have a bit of man-love." He said softly as he smiled at them and saw Horatio become a tad uncomfortable. Zoë turned to him and laughed with a bright smile.

"We love you back. We'd love have you over longer, but we're both beat." She said softly and he nodded.

"I know, Zo, have a lovely evening, see you tomorrow." He said softly before they saw him out. After closing the door, they turned to each other and Horatio saw the contented smile Zoë had.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked casually, smiling himself as he put his arm around her and then made his way to the stairs with her.

"He called you H." She replied as her smile widened as she took hold of his hand and strolled up the stairs with him, eager to see her two babies.

"So?" he asked as he looked at her curiously.

"He's never called anyone other than Kaitlin and myself by a different name other than the proper long name. It tells me that he's very comfortable with you and actually does really like you. He always called Mike by his proper name, Michael. Even if their name was like Zachary, he'd call them that instead of Zak… he was an old work friend of his that I also knew. I'm really happy he feels that close to you now." She explained as she looked at him and saw the smug grin develop across his face. "You're happy he called you H now, aren't you?" she asked and then saw his cheeks redden slightly as the neared the top of the stairs. "You are! That's so cute!" She beamed as they walked into the babies room and strolled quietly over to their cots.

"I'm just happy that he's comfortable with me, I mean, he is practically family to you… which means he's practically family to me. He is like family…" he said softly as he stopped next to her and gazed down at his daughters sleeping peacefully. Nothing could come close to the love he felt for his daughters and wife, each time he looked at them, he was overwhelmed with pure bliss.

"I'm glad you're happy about it. Also, he was joking about the man-love part, you don't have to get so uncomfortable. He's not going to try and jump into your pants, don't worry." She grinned at him before she leant down and lovingly kissed both babies and sorted out the blankets around them.

"I wasn't worried he'd jump in my pants…" he replied quietly with a smile as he also leant forwards and kissed both babies good night and then gently ran his fingers over their cheeks.

"They seem to get even more beautiful each day, I didn't think it was possible to have two little girls who are so perfect." Zoë said softly as she turned to him and smiled. He agreed with her and then embraced her warmly, while also placing his hands on her ass.

"Talking about getting into your pants… that is something to be ticked off my list…" she grinned at him before she pulled him out of the room quietly after looking at both babies again. Quietly chuckling, Horatio couldn't help but grin as he gently kicked the door too, but didn't close it fully. She let go of his hand as she pulled her dress up and off quickly before she turned back to him with a smile.

"I'm having a quick shower, Handsome, I'll be right out." She said before she quickly skipped through to the bathroom and turned the shower on to warm up while she took her underwear off. Resisting the urge to join her in the shower, Horatio headed back towards the babies room where he just sat and watched them with a sense of pure happiness. '_My daughters… I couldn't wish for anything better.'_ He thought to himself before he quickly headed through to the bathroom when Zoë was out of the shower. Once he got out, he quickly dried himself and then wrapped the towel around his waist and strolled outside and onto the balcony to see Zoë sat on one of the chairs listening to the sound of the rough waves crash towards the sand. He could feel his heartbeat increase as he observed her loose silk nightshirt and small lacy pants.

"What a beautiful sight." He murmured as he leant against one of the glass doors and grinned at her.

"It's dark, now can you see anything?" Zoë asked with a confused smile as she looked up at him and then took hold of the towel around his waist to pull him closer as she stood up.

"I meant you," he explained with a quiet chuckle as he placed his hands upon her waist and gazed down into her eyes.

"Oh, I see," she giggled as she moved her hands up the length of his body and then wrapped her arms around his neck before they shared a passionate kiss. Both couldn't help but smile, the touch of their sensitive skin after their hot showers exacerbated the gentle touch of their fingers. She pulled him closer as they turned. Leaning against the door, Zoë pulled the towel from around Horatio's waist and let it drop to the floor. He quickly stepped back and picked up the towel again and wrapped it around his waist. With his cheeks reddening, he glanced around the dark surroundings, just hoping no-one was around.

"Let's go inside?" he asked as he raised a hand to cup her cheek delicately.

"Let's be a little more adventurous…" she grinned as she pulled the towel from around his waist again and then quickly pushed him against the door to feel him becoming hard against her lower abdomen. "Relax, no-one can see us, we're alone and it's a warm night…" she grinned before she bit his lip and then moved her fingers through his chest hair. A contented groan escaped his lips before they found Zoë's neck. He lifted her nightshirt to touch her intimately, but he couldn't help but focus on the fact they were outside which made him feel slightly unnerved.

"Let's go inside, Sweetheart; it'll be more comfortable." He suggested again after he stopped kissing her neck. He didn't want to lift up her silk nightshirt fully in case someone could see them, he'd much rather get intimate in the privacy of their bedroom than out on the balcony.

"Don't worry, Handsome, no-one can see us." she said before she got down on her knees and placed her hands on his thighs before she grinned up at him.

As soon as she'd started to pleasure him, he couldn't say no, the balcony seemed a great place as he looked down at his wife with a smile. A couple of minutes later, he gently pulled Zoë up to her feet. She quickly pulled her pants off and threw her nightshirt to the floor and pulled him towards her before she sat up on the small table. She felt the cool glass kiss her backside as she opened her legs and pulled him closer. Placing one hand on the table-top, Horatio felt the chilled glass also kiss his palm as he placed the other on Zoë's warm waist before he gently laid her back and leant over her to allow his tongue to explore her body.

Her smooth skin melted under his tongue, with her skin tingling she closed her eyes and felt his lips close around one of her nipples. He loved the taste of her, he loved the feel of her skin under his hands and lips. He felt himself throb hard as he pressed himself against her inner thigh, he felt her fingers move through his hair as she slowly began to sit up. She wrapped her hands around his aching length and gently pulled him closer so his tip moved against her entrance. Massaging him affectionately, he planted a hand on her shoulder as his other found its way to her breast.

"Urhh," he groaned quietly as he began to move his hips gently to move himself against her entrance more. Suddenly, a thought had struck him, he realised he was without a condom.

"Zo, I need to get a condom," he groaned as he removed his hands from her body and took hold of her hands to stop the gentle massage. The sensation he was feeling was so good, he didn't want it to stop.

"No," she replied as she took hold of his waist and pulled him close, pressed his length against her as she looked up at him.

"You said you'd love another baby… so would I… I really would love another baby with you, Horatio. Forget the condom, let's just make love." She asked him seductively with her eyes full of love.

"We need to talk more about that, Zo." He replied, all he wanted to do was collect a condom quickly so he could make delicious love to his wife. She pulled him closer, pressed him against her harder as she began to rock her hips gently, he was almost entering her and he could feel the pleasure rushing through his veins.

"We really don't, what else is there to say; we'd both love another baby, we're ready, the girls would love a sibling. We probably won't even be as lucky this time, we might not conceive for a couple of months, we were so lucky with Ella, Isobel and Maya, I doubt we'll conceive straight away again." She begged him as she looked up with large brown eyes, pleading him as she continued to move her hips. '_She's right…'_ he thought to himself as he swallowed.

"Are you sure, Zoe? I don't want you under anymore stress," he replied softly as he looked her in the eye and then felt her pull him close, sharply.

"Is that enough of an answer for you?" she replied as she felt him enter her. He felt her engulf in and took a deep breath to savour the sweet pleasure it had caused. He silently nodded at her and then took hold of her waist as she pressed her thighs against his hips as she reached up to take hold of his shoulders for support.

"You're really naughty, you know." He breathed breathlessly as he gently entered her repeatedly and felt one of her hands caressing the back of his neck as she nodded at him with a wicked smile.

"I know," she replied as she moved her hips in rhythm with him. "Another baby, Horatio," she groaned quietly as she looked up at him and then placed a kiss on his lips as he lifted her up from the table and turned to press her back against the smooth, cold wall of the house. "Maybe we can have a son, I'd love a son," she mumbled as they kissed passionately. He could only groan in agreement as he moved his lips to her neck. She looked up to the dark sky before she closed her eyes and enjoyed him to repeatedly thrust his hips towards hers.

"I love you," he whispered as he slowed his hips to save himself until she'd finished.

"I love you too," she replied quietly as she opened her eyes and looked down to him before their lips met again. Enjoying the feeling of each other, they lost themselves until Zoe thought she'd heard something.

"What was that?" she asked as she silenced her heavy breathing. He quietened his breathing too but continued to move inside of her.

"It was nothing, Sweetheart, just the wind." He replied as he began to breathe deeply again, turning his attention back to her as she turned hers to him and nodded. She kissed him again before she took a fistful of his hair and groaned out loud.

"Talk to me," she pleaded as she opened her mouth and closed her eyes as she placed her forehead against his.

"We could have another baby in our arms in 9 months, our baby, a baby brother or sister for Ella, Isobel and Maya." He whispered quietly and pushed into her again. He felt the contraction of her muscles squeeze him, pushing a contented groan from deep within his throat.

"Oh gosh, another baby, Horatio… your baby…" she groaned as their breath hit each other's cheeks. She moaned loudly, loud enough for it to be heard from the beach if anyone were there. He thrusted his hips towards hers again, forcefully, sending divine pleasure to scream out from her lungs.

"Zoe!?" a male voice shouted from in the bedroom. She and Horatio froze as they heard multiple footsteps trampling through their bedroom. "Zoe? Horatio?" the voice shouted again as Eric and a patrol officer leapt out of the door and onto the balcony with their weapons drawn. Both Horatio and Zoe stopped breathing for a second while they looked at Eric and the Officer. Each person's jaw dropped to the floor as Horatio quickly pulled out of Zoe and grabbed the towel from the floor to cover Zoe.

"I'm so sorry," Eric quickly said as he pushed the patrol officer inside the bedroom as Horatio picked up Zoe's nightshirt to cover his un-excited genitals. He'd never felt such terror or embarrassment before, his heart was pounding as his face heated up. He couldn't believe his colleague had just witnessed him having sex with Zoe. He looked back to Zoe as she began to giggle through shock. She shook her head as she looked up at him, but continued to giggle. Both just stood there through sheer shock for a few more seconds as they looked at each other while Zoe's giggles began to quieten down as Horatio experienced a variety of emotions – shock, embarrassment, anger, annoyance and confusion. Zoe was first to make a move and enter the bedroom that had been cleared of all Officers and the door shut. She quickly wrapped the towel around her and hurried through to the babies bedroom to check up on them. Neither had been disturbed so she closed the door and walked back out.

"Eric, you get your arse into that living room now and wait for me, and get every officer out of this house now!" Zoe shouted angrily. Before she entered the main bedroom and threw on a t-shirt and jogging bottoms as Horatio did the same.

"What is going on?" she asked him as they fumbled around trying to dress as quickly as possible. Horatio remained silent, he simply didn't know what to say or do, he'd never been caught in the act before, he'd never felt anything of the sort. Once they were dressed, Zoe quickly left the bedroom as Horatio picked up the baby monitor and followed her downstairs.

"What the fuck are you doing in our house?" she questioned forcefully as she marched through to the living room as Eric turned around with a very guilty facial expression. "You have no right to enter the house without our permission. It's late at night!" she slapped him hard across the cheek with her eyes lit ablaze. "Explain yourself now." She ordered him as Horatio entered and just stood quietly, waiting to hear Eric's excuse for barging in.

"H, Zoe we're really very sorry. We had a call saying that you house was the target of a gang attack, we knocked, we really did. When there was no answer, I used the key to enter; we thought you were both in danger. I promise you that we wouldn't have entered without due cause. When I heard you scream, I thought… I didn't think you were both… I'm sorry." He explained frantically as he rubbed his cheek lightly. Both Horatio and Zoe began to forgive Eric for the intrusion; it demonstrated that he had their backs, but both were very annoyed with the circumstances.

"Who called that in?" Horatio questioned as Zoe glanced back to him.

"We don't know, it was anonymous, but we couldn't ignore a call like that, so we checked the house out and when there was no response, we'd assumed you'd both been compromised." He replied as he looked down at the floor, unable to look his boss and his friend in the eye. Horatio also couldn't look his colleague in the eye, but he nodded in understanding.

"Why didn't you call us?! You ruined perfectly good sex!" Zoe grumbled as she folded her arms and scowled at him.

"I did, I had no answer." He replied as he briefly looked her in the eye before looking away. The room filled with silence before Zoe began to giggle again as she covered her mouth.

"Well, I think next time you'll think twice about coming anywhere near that balcony or our bedroom." She giggled; she began to see the funny side of the situation while both men couldn't see any humour in what had happened.

"I am sorry," Eric said quietly as he looked away from the both of them as he couldn't get the image of them both together out of his head.

"If you'd woken up the twins, I would have had your head off, I hope you understand that. You're bloody lucky I'm in a good mood right now otherwise I would have seriously knocked you out for intruding like that." She said as she stepped back to stand beside Horatio and glanced up at him to see him still feeling highly embarrassed. She'd completely calmed, but both Horatio and Eric were mortified and probably would be for some time.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should be off, don't worry, no more unannounced visits." He said before he looked at the both of them briefly. Both nodded in agreement as Zoe couldn't help but smile with another quiet chuckle.

"That's a good idea, I want to finish what Horatio and I had started anyway and I'm sure you don't want to witness that again." She taunted as she smirked at him. "Don't think you're getting away with this Scott-free either, I will be making your life Hell from now on." She said as all 3 of them walked towards the front door. Both Horatio and Eric swallowed as they knew what she meant, and both blushed again through embarrassment.

"See you soon, and you'd better leave quickly because I'll be stripping naked again and I'll be having sex with Horatio before you can make it out otherwise." She said as she opened the door and looked towards him. He knew that she was going to torment him for as long as he was going to live and she was going to use that situation. Eric nodded and walked through the doorway.

"H, I really am sorry," he apologised as be stepped outside and began to turn around.

"The pants are coming off, see you later, Eric unless you want to watch, obviously; I hear you like that sort of thing." She grinned before she began to close the door; she knew Horatio couldn't even speak so she gave Eric a quick gentle smile to show him that there were really no hard feelings and that things were okay. She knew it was just as much as a shock to him as it were to them.

"Come on, let's finish what we were doing," she chirped happily as she turned and took him by the hand.

"I think the mood has died, Sweetheart." He said softly as he slowly followed her upstairs.

"I'm sure we can revive it when we get out of these clothes, don't you worry." She said happily as she skipped up the stairs and into their bedroom after opening the babies door wide so she could hear them if they woke.

"Now, let's get these pants off you for real," she grinned as she bit her lip and looked up at him with mischief livening up in her brown eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon his return to the Crime Lab the next Monday, Horatio pleaded that he wouldn't see Eric for at least a couple of hours; it would possibly be the second most embarrassing encounter he'd have with his colleague. After he'd spend an hour in his office catching up on the paper work that had piled up, he took a walk through the Lab to see where his CSI's were at on a current case. He saw them all in the same lab and he had no doubt that the story of he and Zoë having sex on a balcony was one of the biggest stories circulating the building. He quietly scrolled in with his sunglasses in his hands.

He wished Zoë was there do deal with that side of things; she was always much better at turning things back around and targeting others rather than being the target herself. Horatio didn't have the nerve to make jokes about his sex life in front of others like Zoë did, it was because he viewed it as a private situation, whereas, Zoë seemed more than happy discussing intimate details with friends.

Turning their attention to their boss, Calleigh, Eric and Walter smiled at him warmly, but it was that instant he knew what they were thinking.

"I need you to bring in the 3 suspects we have down, I want some words with them." Horatio requested as he looked down to the floor and fiddled with his sunglasses.

"We're just about to do that, Horatio." Calleigh said warmly as she smiled at him and then glanced to Eric to see him looking away as he'd pictured his boss naked again.

"Thank you," he replied before he pulled his phone out to check the message he'd received. He turned to make his way out but he stopped when he heard a quiet snigger escape Walter's lips. He felt a hint of curiosity and a burst of light-heartedness. He turned back and placed a hand on his hip with an unreadable expression.

"Sorry, Walter, I didn't catch that." He said softly as he tilted his head and watched the stunned expression cross Walter's and Calleigh's face as Eric looked away. He had a vague idea of what was going on, but wanted to allow Horatio the benefit of embarrassing both Calleigh and Walter as they'd been teasing him since the incident. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he continued on with his work while Calleigh and Walter stood still with no idea that their boss was playing around with them. Walter shook his head before Horatio stepped forwards and tilted his head to the side.

"You didn't say anything?" Horatio said lowly as his eyes narrowed on Walter. Calleigh pressed her lips together, finding it amusing that Horatio was taunting Walter, but she hoped he wouldn't turn his attention to her. Calleigh had missed a great deal since she'd left a few years back, she was starting to learn about how Zoë had changed Horatio for the good since he'd re-hired her to her old status, she'd yet to see his good-humour.

"No…" Walter replied quietly as he shook his head again.

"No… you were laughing, is there something you'd like to share?" he asked as his eyes connected with Walters again. "And you, Calleigh." He said as he tilted his head.

"It's nothing, Horatio," Calleigh replied softly as she gave him a small smile to move him along.

"Nothing to do with my sex-life then?" he asked bluntly.

"What? No…. we were laughing about Eric and–" Calleigh tried to shrug it off but Horatio finished her sentence.

"How Eric caught me and Zoë out on the balcony the other night?" he question and then watched Calleigh's face redden considerably as she and Walter began to squirm under his intense gaze. "You forget I am a CSI… What Zoë and I do in our home is private… I'm not a CSI robot, I am just as human as you, and yes, I do also have an intimate relationship with my wife, if that's hard to believe." He said before he took a quick glance up at both of his colleagues to enjoy their surprised expressions.

"I'd much rather you ask me than listen to and spread rumours about my wife and I. You'll be getting an earful from Zoë otherwise as she's on her way in with Ella and Isobel… You might want to knock before you come into my office." He secretly smiled before he turned and walked straight out, leaving both Walter and Calleigh speechless. Eric soon walked out after he quietly laughed to himself, very amused with the way his boss handled the situation and turned it around to embarrass both his colleagues rather than become embarrassed himself.

"Wow… what just happened?" Calleigh asked as she looked back to Walter who shrugged at her, still very embarrassed. "That is Horatio, right? Horatio would have never been so blunt…" Calleigh said quietly as she looked out of the lab and at the lab techs.

"You'll understand why he's so blunt when you get to know Zoë properly… I think, but don't take my word for it… I think he was messing with us." Walter replied but Calleigh shook her head.

"Horatio doesn't mess around, he'll make some jokes, but he'll never go so far as to act on anything like that. He was definitely serious." She replied as she looked at Walter.

"Well… if Zoë gets wind of it, watch your back." Walter said before he walked out and left Calleigh wondering. She'd met Zoë a fair few times and they were friends, but she didn't know Zoë well enough to know her humorous personality, when they spoke it was only usually about their children because Eric and Horatio were talking about work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horatio received a text from Zoë notifying him that she'd arrived and was currently stuck in the break room with Alexx, Calleigh, Eric and Walter all fussing about the twins. He quickly exited his office and walked over to the break room and strolled in to see that most people looked a little awkward as Zoë grinned mischievously.

"Hey, Handsome, I was just asking what this lot had heard about the other night… it seems as though they all know we were having sex against the wall on the balcony… maybe it was because I was too loud? I hope I can control my voice when we're in your office…" she grinned warmly at him. He just swallowed and looked down to the floor, it was exactly what he'd expected, but he would never get used to her jokes about their intimacy or the looks of embarrassment others had.

"Now that that is cleared up… you guys can all relax, I'm not going to shoot you because you know Horatio and I had sex the other night, just don't spread rumours…." She said softly as she stood up and strolled over to Horatio. He knew that there would be no more talk about their sex life in the building, and he knew that it was Zoë's intention on making them all as awkward as possible when he saw the lively spark in her eyes. She greeted him quietly and kissed him lightly before she turned to see Alexx picking Isobel up for a hug with a wide smile. She then began to feel bad for making them feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry guys, but you should know by now what you get if you even so much as whisper something that Horatio doesn't want to hear… Sex is sex, you guys all have it, we have it too, obviously… but I bet you haven't even heard what he can do with his tongue–" she grinned but Horatio very quickly turned her around and stopped her from talking, he knew that last sentence was a comment she'd made without even thinking, it wasn't intentional.

"Zoë, I think about what you're going to say, please…" he asked quietly as he looked at her seriously.

"Sorry," she replied as she gave him a cheeky smile, hoping he'd forgive her.

"Baby… you really need to engage that brain-to-mouth filter…" Alexx chuckled as both Zoë and Horatio approached the group. Each of them except Calleigh knew it was an honest slip up on Zoë's part. She grimaced; she didn't want to think of her boss in an intimate situation, for years she knew him as a man that all about work, even the thought of him having a relationship seemed far-fetched years back. However, she knew that was because he probably kept his private life very private and didn't mix it with work.

"I know… I'm sorry." Zoë apologised with a small smile as she lifted Ella out of the pushchair too and then gave them all a sweet smile.

"Daddy's here," she grinned as she watched Isobel and Ella both look at Horatio with wide smiles developing. The room came alive with the sound of very happy babies as they both babbled at Horatio. He stepped forwards and gently took Isobel from Alexx and gave her a kiss, causing her to squeal with delight as she imitated a kissing motion back at him. He then gently kissed Ella and got a couple of smiles out of her as well as quieter babbles. All looked at Horatio and his daughters, they all knew he was such a brilliant father, he was a natural at it, although, it was as if he transformed into a completely different person when Zoë and his daughters were around, he was no longer the serious, cunning and work-driven robot he was at work, he was a family man who couldn't be happier.

"Shall we go to Daddy's office?" Zoë asked the babies as she took the breaks off the pushchair and then smiled at the rest of the team after Horatio smiled and nodded. He quickly turned around and began to head out with Isobel and the pushchair.

"See you guys later." Zoë said warmly before she walked out with Ella and caught up with Horatio. She knew he wanted some private time with her and the babies, he could be his true self that way and wasn't afraid to let himself completely loose. Upon closing the office door, Horatio immediately relaxed and gently pulled Zoë closer to give her an incredibly passionate kiss before he kissed both babies again.

"I miss you guys more with each hour that passes." Horatio said to Zoë as they both sat down in the seats by the desk and smiled at each.

"We do too, which is why we're here visiting you." Zoë said softly as she gently passed Ella over to Horatio too as both babies wanted to be closer to him as they babbled happily and pulled at his shirt, hair and fingers, anything they could get their hands on. Both babies then imitated a kissing motion towards him, leading him to smother with kisses . Zoë sat back and giggled as she listened to the babies giggle and squeal, but she didn't join in, sounding an alarm in Horatio's head.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked warmly as he stopped kissing the babies and then sat them down on his lap and entertained them with some toys while he looked at Zoë with concern evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good, Handsome." She replied warmly as she sat forwards and began to play with a teddy to keep the babies wandering attention on playing rather than becoming fidgety.

"Zoë, what's up?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"Nothing's up, I just got a weird feeling …" she admitted as she looked at him and placed a hand over her stomach.

"A kick?" he asked, referring to the painful kick she usually received when something bad was going to happen, they thought that it was perhaps Maya giving them a warning, they couldn't explain it any other way.

"Not really… it's like something is going to happen, and it will be bad, but it's not going to happen yet. I can't work it out. I don't know what Maya is telling me?" She said softly as she looked at him with confusion swimming around in her eyes.

"Okay, Sweetheart, maybe you're just a little tired?" he asked softly and she nodded.

"You're probably right, I'm not getting that strong bad feeling, so it's all okay," she replied warmly, but he picked up on something else.

"Zoë, tell me the truth." he pushed as he tilted his head and she sighed.

"I think Wolfe is in some way connected…. I don't know… I do think I'm just overreacting and a little tired after Isobel's bad night last night." She said softly and Horatio nodded softly.

"Okay, Sweetheart, you're safe and he's in jail, no-one is going to hurt you." He assured her and she nodded.

"I know, I'm not worrying, it was just quite an ominous feeling but it's passed now. We should also be off, we're meeting Kaitlin in town for some lunch as she and James are down for the week looking at houses." Zoë said softly as she stood up. Horatio stood with both babies and nodded warmly before he gave them both an affection hug and kiss and then put them both in their pushchair before saying bye to Zoë and then walked her out. He did miss working with her, but he also did like the separation; it rewarded him more when he got home to see her and the twins.

The next week passed with no problems, but Horatio also began to feel a little uneasy.

**Thank you all for reading guys, and thank you those for reviews - I'm really very sorry of the quality of this chapter isn't up to scratch - got a lot on and struggled to find the time for this, I've also left out some of the very important proof-reading stages to get it up sooner since I'm very mindful of it being quite some time since I last updated. I know the story isn't going to be what some of you want, I know some want Eric/Calleigh included, and I am trying to fit most tastes... there will be some more of them since there was a very good response with regard to their relationship - so please don't give up! Have a lovely day, all! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Horatio slowly got up off the sofa after a quick nap to answer the door at 11.30AM. The loud knocking hadn't even woke Zoë so Horatio just left her sleeping peacefully across the large corner sofa. He checked to see who it was before he opened the door with a tired smile.

"Eric, is everything okay?" Horatio questioned warmly as he stepped back and gestured for him to enter as he glanced down to Tyler who was with him. He softened his smile as Tyler looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

"Hi H, yeah, I just need to talk with you, if that's okay?" he questioned as Tyler sprinted into the house and into the living room with excited squeals.

"Sorry H!" Eric apologised profusely as he quickly entered and rushed into the living room to pick Tyler up.

"Babies!" Tyler shouted happily as he stood by the cot that both babies were sleeping in peacefully.

"Don't worry about it," Horatio said warmly after he'd closed the door and stood at the living room door. He then entered and checked on both babies who hadn't woken up before he looked over to Zoë as she woke with a disturbed and slightly grouchy groan.

"I'm so sorry, Zoë, he just got a little excited." Eric apologised as Zoë opened her eyes and squinted in their direction. Eric watched Zoë rub her tired eyes as she sat up with a nod.

"Don't worry sweetie." She said warmly as she slowly rose to her feet to stretch her back before she walked over to them and kissed Tyler's forehead gently.

"Hey, Sweetie," Zoë said warmly as she ran her hand over Tyler's head while he grinned up at her excitedly.

"Auntie Zozo," Tyler called happily as he reached out for Zoë before he started to squirm in Eric's arms. She gently took him from Eric and smiled warmly at him with a small giggle.

"Hello, Ty," Zoë called back enthusiastically and then allowed him to kiss her cheek.

"Everything okay?" Zoë asked Eric whose serious face had returned, he didn't nod but just looked down to show her that something wasn't right.

"I just need to speak with you guys." Eric explained warmly and Zoë nodded with a gentle smile.

"Okay, well I'll give you guys some space then." She said warmly, automatically assuming that he meant just talking with Horatio like they usually would. Eric quickly shook his head as he looked at her and placed his hand on her arm to stop her from walking away, it was then when Zoe realised something was seriously wrong. '_Has he split with Calleigh?_' she thought as she looked back into his distressed brown eyes and swallowed.

"No, I need to speak with the both of you." Eric replied and she tilted her head and then nodded, feeling a small painful kick in her stomach. She looked back to Tyler and smiled when she saw his cheeky grin as he began to play with her necklace. _'Something is bothering him.'_ She thought as she glanced over to the babies and then decided she needed a drink to wake herself up.

"Okay, first, do you want a drink? I really need a cup of tea right now." She said warmly and he nodded with a gentle expression, he could see the exhaustion on both Horatio's and Zoë's faces so knew a coffee would probably be best for them. Horatio had a feeling that she was trying to stall him somewhat since he'd realised the seriousness of Eric's visit and knew bad news was best avoided.

"A coffee would be great, thank you." Eric replied and Zoë nodded before she turned with Tyler still in her arms. She looked up to Horatio for his answer, but she knew he could do with a coffee too.

"I'll make them sweetheart." He said warmly as he placed his hand on her waist to stop her from walking out.

"Are you sure?" she asked warmly and he nodded warmly with a tender smile. "Thank you," she said softly as she stepped closer to him and placed a quick kiss on his lips before she turned and slunk back down on the sofa with Tyler on her lap.

"Sit down sweetie." Zoë said warmly before she turned her attention onto the babies while Eric sat. She just wanted to see them breathing, it always worried her when they weren't making any noise, whether they were sleeping or not.

"How are you all?" Zoë asked warmly as she looked over to Eric as Tyler turned and stood on Zoë's thighs to give her a hug. She hugged him back warmly, he was such a sweet little boy, there was no doubt he'd got kind Eric's personality.

"We're all really good thanks, how about you, H and the girls?" Eric asked warmly as Zoë began to entertain Tyler subconsciously with hand games as he sat back down on her lap.

"Horatio and I are a little tired to say the least, but we're getting there. The girls are fantastic, I still can't believe that they are 8 months old and a week now! It just doesn't seem real!" Zoë smiled brightly at him and he nodded.

"Tell me about it, this one here seems to have grown a heck of a lot in a few months!" Eric smiled warmly and Zoë nodded.

"I can see that," she grinned as she looked back to Tyler as he began to climb back up and over her again.

"H mentioned they're starting to say Dada, have they said Mama yet?" Eric asked curiously as he looked down to Isobel beginning to fidget.

"They can't stop saying Dada, it's so cute. I thought Horatio was going to cry… but obviously, he didn't and I did. They've close to saying Mama, but they're preoccupied with Dada at the moment!" she explained happily as her mind was taken away from the situation that had brought Eric around to them.

"I bet he's more pleased than he'd let on." Eric admitted to which Zoe totally agreed.

"Oh definitely, I could see it in his eyes." She replied with a bright smile while Tyler began to jump around again to gain the attention just as Horatio came back in with a smile, holding two mugs. He placed them on the coffee table before heading back out to pick his own mug and a cup of juice up for Tyler. Tyler climbed along the sofa and sat next to Eric once Horatio had handed Eric the juice for him.

"So what's wrong?" Zoë asked when she felt the sharp kick in her stomach again. She exhaled and placed a hand over her stomach as she gripped Horatio's thigh. He placed his hand over hers and then draped his other arm around her to give her some comfort. _'What could this possibly be about? He seems very reluctant to talk to us, something bad has happened.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he began to rub the back of Zoe's hand with his thumb before she placed her free hand over his in an effort to give him some comfort too. It was clear both were tense.

"I'm not really sure how to say this… but I've just found out that Ryan is being released tomorrow. I thought it would be best you both hear it coming from me." Eric said delicately, hoping to keep the situation calm so that the babies wouldn't be woken up and Tyler didn't get upset if shouting or crying followed. Zoë began to frown at him as she blinked a few times, slightly confused as to what she heard as she didn't believe it while Horatio's expression had turned into a sinister glare. Swallowing, Eric saw two very different reactions from them, he knew Horatio would be angry, it was Zoe he was worried about as she was so unpredictable. It was becoming clear that she was in denial as she began to shake her head with a dark frown. _'What?'_ she asked herself before she began to tell herself she'd mis-heard Eric completely.

"Apparently they're releasing him early because of his good behaviour and his willingness to help officers out with giving them information on the current inmates." Eric lightly explained as he looked back to Horatio to see that his hands had tensed as he gripped Zoe's hand tightly. _'Why was I not informed of this when it came up for discussion?'_ he wondered as he moved his fiery gaze down to the coffee table, the last thing he wanted to do was scare Tyler with his dangerous glare. Zoe swallowed and looked at him in disbelief.

"Wolfe?" she asked quietly as Horatio pressed his lips together and immediately began to work out a plan to prevent the felon from being released. "Ryan Wolfe?" she asked again as she blinked rapidly at Eric who nodded at her.

"I'm sorry, Zoe." He apologised smoothly as Horatio peered over to Zoe while she turned her focus to the fireplace as she withdrew her hands from Horatio's. Blinking rapidly as she pressed her lips together, she tried her best to remain in control of her emotions, but she needed some help, so Horatio gently pulled her closer. He placed a hand around the back of her head and turned towards her to hug her warmly. She closed her eyes as she raised a hand and placed her hand against the side of his neck while she focused on his gentle touch and calming aroma. Eric remained silent while Horatio concentrated on keeping Zoe calm.

Tyler began to look around, sensing something was wrong and looked towards Eric who just looked down at the floor.

"Auntie Zozo?" Tyler questioned quietly as he got himself off the sofa and looked up at her. She took a deep breath and sat up properly before she swiped a tear away from the corner of her eye; the last thing she wanted was to upset Tyler in any way. He held out his cup of juice towards her, bringing a smile to her lips.

"Thank you Ty, I'm good." She said warmly as turned to him as he slowly approached her as Horatio began to gently rub her back. She took a deep breath and forced herself to brighten up while Horatio tried to calm his wrath down.

"Thank you for letting us know, Eric." Horatio thanked, it was clear he was appreciative of his colleagues support, but the news had stunned him somewhat and he was still fuming internally. Eric was unable to read each of them, he knew they were definitely more affected than they were now letting on, but didn't want to fuss too much as he knew it would upset Zoe more.

"Are you both okay?" he asked warmly, they nodded at him while they looked elsewhere in the room until Zoe looked at him and he saw the fear in her eyes. He only wished that he could do something more, something to help both of them. She quickly looked down to Horatio's lap as she took his hand and nodded.

"We're good, thank you, Eric." Horatio replied warmly as he began to lightly rub Zoe's back as he gripped her hand a little more to comfort her. Tyler began to climb back up onto the sofa and gave Zoe a warm hug. She recoiled somewhat when he tightly wrapped his arms around her neck, causing her to naturally panic.

"A little less tight, Tyler." Horatio reminded gently when he felt the muscles in her back tense. He watched Tyler's arms loosen before her turned back to Eric while Zoe composed herself.

"Thank you, Ty." Zoe thanked, causing him to turn back to her with a radiant smile before he walked back over to Eric.

Eric had begun to understand that she had a problem with things around her neck, it wasn't the first time she'd panicked when Tyler hugged her tightly, but he also remembered when Horatio warned him not to touch her throat when she'd been attacked. He was curious, but it was not his place to ask.

"Auntie Zozo is all better now, Daddy." He beamed as he placed his hands on Eric's knees after handing him his cup.

"She certainly is and it's all because of your magic hug!" Eric said back enthusiastically as Tyler nodded at him and then looked back to Zoë as he smiled at her.

"It was definitely the magic hug!" she beamed which made his smile grow before he took his cup back and scuttled over to Horatio.

"Uncle 'Oratio, juice?" he asked as he held out his sippy cup towards him, something within Horatio relaxed as he smiled naturally.

"No thank you Tyler, you drink it, I've got my drink." Horatio smiled warmly before the boy climbed up and sat in his lap.

"Sorry," Eric apologised as he watched Tyler accidentally tip some of his juice onto the sofa.

"No worries, the amount of sick and stuff the sofa has been covered in, that juice is nothing. We're getting new covers soon, just not cream coloured covers this time." She smiled as she wiped the juice with a cloth.

"That's a good idea; Tyler loves drawing on the furniture, I'm certain Ella and Isobel will do the same…" Eric smiled warmly. Horatio managed a light chuckle while Zoë just smiled, both could imagine the walls covered in pen, especially from Isobel since she had a louder personality. Both Eric and Horatio instantly knew she was affected more than she was letting on as she'd usually laugh loudly at something like that.

"Anyway, I must go and get their afternoon bottles ready." She said quietly as she slowly stood up.

"We should get going anyway, if you guys need anything then please ask." Eric said warmly as he stood too having finished his coffee.

"Thanks Eric," Zoë said quietly as Horatio also stood himself as Eric placed the cup down on the coffee table.

"I'll see you both tomorrow?" Eric asked and Zoë nodded with a gentle smile while they all walked out towards the front door.

"See you tomorrow," she said warmly as she smiled at Eric but didn't move forwards to give him a hug as she'd do every single time he left. He knew she was probably feel sensitive and vulnerable again so didn't push anything with her.

"See you tomorrow, Eric." Horatio said warmly as he reached forwards and shook Eric's hand before Tyler began to reach up to Zoë and jumped with a wide smile. She smiled down at him and then lifted him up slowly, Horatio and Eric noticed that she was even slightly hesitant but she gave him the warmest hug she could before she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said warmly after he kissed her cheek. "Uncle Horatio wants a hug too," Zoë said as she quickly turned to him with pleading eyes. He could see that she was really struggling to keep it together so quickly took Tyler from her and distracted him before Zoë walked off as she began to sob.

"I'm really sorry Eric." She called before she disappeared around the corner and into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Zoë, just give me a call if you need anything." Eric called softly.

"Thank you, Eric," Horatio said warmly as he gave him a gentle expression and then handed Tyler over to him after he'd received a kiss from Tyler too and also returned it on his cheek.

"Be a good boy for Daddy." Horatio said warmly as he smiled at Tyler and then rustled his hair lightly before he opened the door for them.

"Unfortunately he's only good when we're over here, or better than he is at home at least." Eric replied as he raised an eyebrow at Horatio who chuckled lightly. "Aren't you? You're a naughty boy sometimes aren't you?" Eric asked him and he shook his head as he looked at Horatio. "That's a lie, isn't it?" Eric questioned with a smile and Tyler shook his head again as he tried to hide from Horatio who chuckled quietly again. "Next time your naughty I'm going to get Uncle Horatio over so he can see you being naughty." Eric teased gently as Horatio's smile widened slightly.

"No Daddy," he pleaded.

"Just be a good boy." Horatio said warmly and he nodded.

"Bye bye," Tyler said gently as he waved his hand at Horatio who also waved back at him before closing the door after Eric had left with Tyler. Once the door was closed, he quickly walked back into the kitchen to see Zoë gathering a couple of things.

"Sweetheart, everything okay?" Horatio asked warmly as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her lower back and she nodded as she continued to gather a couple of bottles from the cupboard but Horatio could see her hands trembling slightly. "Zoë, really, are you okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded. _'Of course she's not okay._' He thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've got to put some washing on, can you please make sure the chicken has defrosted properly for lunch?" she said before she quickly turned and walked out before hurrying up the stairs. Horatio frowned as he looked towards the stairs and listened to her feet thump up them; usually he'd struggle to hear when she was walking up or down the stairs. He quickly checked the chicken before he hurried up stairs after her.

'_He's been let out, Wolfe has been let out on good behaviour?'_ Horatio thought as his lips tightened, he didn't want to believe it; his life was together, it was perfect, he and his family were happy and had no worries at all. He knew that not only would Zoë be on edge, but he would be too. He dreaded to think what could happen if Ryan approached Zoë when he was not around, he wasn't sure if Ryan had been re-formed or if he'd just become bitter and revengeful; after all, Horatio did take his man-hood away. His family was the most precious thing in his life, and the threat of someone who'd betrayed them before potentially returning loomed large. Although he was confident that Ryan would never come close to Zoë or his daughters, he couldn't guarantee their safety as much as he'd liked. He knew he'd kill the perpetrator in cold-blood if he stepped close to his daughters, but that was something he'd much rather avoid.

'_I should have killed him when I had the chance.'_ He thought ominously while he watched Zoë lift the washing basket.

"Zoe," he called as he she hurriedly walked past him, out of the bedroom. "Zoe," he called once more, walking after her. "Zoe, stop." He requested softly as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Horatio?" she replied sweetly while she headed to the utility room at the back of the house. He knew she was forcing the sweetness in her voice, but he wasn't sure why she was trying her hardest to hide from him.

"Zoe, please stop." He asked as he lightly took hold of her upper arm, causing her to turn to him. She swallowed as she looked him in the eye, but he couldn't read her expression, was she upset, angry, scared? He simply couldn't tell. It was very rare for him to be unable to interpret her feelings and thoughts because he knew her so well, her eyes usually told him everything he needed to know.

"Talk to me, Sweetheart." He said quietly, placing his palm against her warm cheek as he continued to gaze into her eyes, hoping that she'll let him in. As she looked back into his, she could see a whole range of emotions, from anger and frustration to fear and worry. He was clearly infuriated by the news, but his concern for her outweighed that. She knew that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide is anxiety about the safety of her and their daughters, that nightmare will always exist in his eyes.

She blinked a few times before she pressed her lips together to prevent the building cry from escaping her lungs. Suddenly, fleeting emotions flew across her face before she dropped the washing basket and wrapped her arms around his waist. She held him tightly as she closed her eyes and held her breath; she didn't want to shed tears over the man that had assaulted her, he wasn't worth it.

Horatio realised just how affected she was, and so he embraced her warmly and kissed the top of her head while playing with her hair. Tears silently fell from her eyes as she shook her head and listened to his heartbeat.

"Why is that bastard free, Horatio?" she snivelled quietly, still trying to keep her cries to a minimum; she also didn't want to wake the sleeping babies.

"I don't know, Sweetheart, I'm going to look into it and see if there's anything I can do." He assured her confidently.

"What if he comes near the twins, Horatio? What if he comes back?" She sobbed loudly as she took two fistfuls of his t-shirt.

"He's not going to come anywhere near your or the girls, I promise you that, Zoe." Horatio assured her confidently as he gently rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"You can't say that, you said that last time, look what happened. What if I'm out at the shop with Ella and Isobel and he turns up?" She questioned as she shook her head.

"He won't, I will make sure of that, if he so much as steps foot within a mile of you, I will shoot him." He vowed sinisterly.

"Don't you see, Horatio, you can't do that; you'll be arrested and charged for murder. You'd need a viable reason, and there wouldn't be one. You wouldn't do that to the girls, I wouldn't let you." She wept as she wiped her eyes with the back of one of her hands. He could feel her body trembling against his as she looked up at him. "Zoë, I promise you he's not going to come near you." Horatio assured her but she just placed her cheek back against his chest and tightly hugged him.

"It's been about 2 years since he was put away, why is he out now? He nearly raped me! He should be in there for longer, he should he locked away for good." She cried as she began to shake her head again.

"I know, Sweetheart, I'm going to see what I can do about it. Just try not to worry at all, okay? Don't worry at all." Horatio soothed her warmly as he played with her hair as she began to nod.

"Are you okay, really?" She asked as she looked up at him again and searched his eyes.

"I'm not happy, but I'm okay." He replied warmly as he tucked her fringe behind her ear and then placed a delicate kiss on the tip of her nose as he knew that always made her smile, but this time it didn't.

"I need a shower." She murmured quietly as she pulled away from him and looked down to his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked warmly as he moved his hands to her waist and studied her facial expressions.

"It's just brought back memories, I just need a shower." Zoë said quietly as she wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped away from Horatio.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked delicately as he raised one hand and lightly ran the back of his index finger over her soft cheek.

"The girls are in the living room." She said as she took another step away and looked down to the floor.

"They're sleeping, they're fine we can take the baby monitor up?" Horatio asked warmly but she just shook her head and looked away from him.

"I'll be down soon." She said before she turned and quickly made her way upstairs. He quickly walked towards the bottom of the stairs and watched her walk up.

"Don't scrub yourself, Zoë. Promise me you won't?" Horatio called up the stairs with his eyes firmly locked on to her ass.

"I promise," she replied before she turned the corner at the top of the stairs and walked into their bedroom. Horatio sighed to himself then turned and strolled into the living room and checked on both babies. He checked their temperatures and then adjusted the blankets over them with a tender smile.

"You're both sleeping very well today, aren't you." Horatio whispered softly as he placed the baby monitor close to them and just watched them for a moment before he walked out and picked up the other baby monitor that was on Zoë's bedside table. He knocked on the en-suite door and then entered as he didn't hear a response from Zoë but could hear the shower going.

"Zoë," Horatio called softly as he stepped further into the bathroom which caused her to turn around. She'd not heard him knock but didn't seem too bothered about him walking in. She gave him a gentle smile as she washed the soap off her. "Okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded as she looked away and exhaled. "Sweetheart, just talk to me; what would you like me to do? Would you like me to leave? Would you like me to join you? What would make you feel better?" Horatio asked gently.

"Nothing handsome, I'm getting out now anyway." Zoë said quietly as she turned the shower off and then opened the door. Horatio quickly collected her towel and handed it to her as he looked at her warmly.

"How are the babies? Are they still sleeping?" Zoë asked warmly as she walked out with Horatio following.

"Yeah, they're sleeping well, not even Isobel is stirring from her sleep." Horatio said warmly as Zoë nodded and pulled her underwear out from the draw and slung it to the bed.

"What are you wearing?" Horatio asked as he gestured to the walk-in closet.

"Just any top will do," Zoë replied as she dried herself and Horatio nodded before he collected a t-shirt of hers and placed it on the bed while she put her underwear and bra on. She then pulled out a pair of jogging bottoms from the draw and pulled them up before she turned to Horatio and held them around her waist. He gave her a gentle smile and then walked over to her to take hold of the bottoms and gently tie them up. Once he was done, he stepped away and smiled at her warmly but then felt her take hold of his hand. She closed her eyes as she ran his fingertips along the scar across the bottom of her abdomen.

"He touched the scar, he ran his dirty fingers along it." she whispered as she ran his fingers back along it as he raised his other hand to her cheek. He lightly ran his thumb over her cheek bone as she continued to concentrate on the feeling of his fingers on the scar that had begun to sting mentally.

"Sit down sweetheart," Horatio said warmly as he guided her over to the bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him as she sat down. "Lie down for me," Horatio said delicately as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why?" she questioned him quietly as she furrowed her brow.

"Trust me," Horatio said warmly and she nodded before she laid back and pressed her lips together, unsure of what he was going to do. He stepped in front of her and knelt on the floor by her legs. "I'm going to kiss the scar, Zoë. I think it'll help." Horatio said smoothly but she quickly lifted her head and shook it fast as she began to sit back up.

"Zoë, trust me, I think you can do this." Horatio assured her warmly as he placed his hands on her hips and looked up at her.

"I can't, not kisses, I can't." She replied.

"You can, trust me Zoë. Just one kiss and if you don't like it at all, then I'll stop. Just give it a go for me?" Horatio asked and then watched her think about it as she blinked at him as she took a few deep breaths.

"You've never gone that low before though. I could only manage below the belly button, the scar is much lower than that." She panicked slightly as she looked into his serene eyes.

"Sweetheart trust me, you can do this, it'll make you feel much better." Horatio assured her and she took a moment to look into his eyes before she nodded and then laid back. He gently pulled the jogging bottoms down a few inches to expose the whole scar fully. He slowly moved to press his lips against the middle of the scar and looked up towards he head through his lashes to try and see her reaction if there was any reaction. He saw her take a deep breath before he gently kissed the scar properly and then moved to the right to place another delicate kiss along the line.

"Is that better?" Horatio asked quietly with his lips moving against her soft skin.

"Yeah," she breathed quietly, which told Horatio that she wanted more. He placed a few more gentle kisses along the scar. She slowly sat up which caused Horatio to lean back on his kneels as he looked up at her with a warm expression. She seemed to have relaxed completely while she looked down to him with tender eyes.

"Thank you so much." She said as she leant forwards an then slid down tonto her knees as she placed both of her hands either side of Horatio's head as she looked into his eyes. She slowly moved her head closer and closed her eyes as she placed her nose against his. "I love you so much Horatio, you even know me better than I know myself, you're so perfect." She whispered gently.

"And I love you so much Zoë, I'm glad it made you feel better." Horatio said warmly and then felt her swallow as she took a deep breath.

"Will he know that we've had Isobel and Ella?" Zoë questioned quietly.

"I doubt it sweetheart, but you don't have to worry about him, if he so much as steps foot onto this property, he won't live to breathe another word. He is not going to so much as know their names, we'll get a restraining order against him if I can't put him back in prison, if he breaks that I will make sure he goes straight back into prison." Horatio assured her warmly.

"But Horatio," she began as she opened her eyes and pulled her head back slightly to look at him.

"Zoë, don't worry. Forget about him, I promise you that he's not going to get close to any of you." Horatio said firmly and she nodded as she moved her arms to wrap them around his neck while she placed her head down on her arm over his shoulder by his head to hug him closely and warmly. Horatio could feel a simmering rage in his stomach, but kept a lid on it, he knew that if Ryan came close to the house he'd lose it and would shoot him, he knew he didn't have the self-restraint not to.

She gently pushed him back to the floor and kissed him as she laid on him. She parted her lips once he'd placed his hands on her hips and allowed her to lay snugly between his legs. She felt him move his hands up her sides, skimming her skin lightly until he stopped at her ribs below her bra. Suddenly, over the baby monitor they heard a shriek like they'd never heard before, one of the babies had screamed so loudly that they heard clearly without the aid of the baby monitor. Neither had heard such a scream come from either baby so their hearts had leapt into their throats as Zoë jumped up and sprinted out of the room with Horatio following, but marginally slower. Both stopped by the cot and looked in to see Isobel crying her eyes out in her sleep.

"What is that? Is that a nightmare?" Zoë questioned Horatio who nodded as he bent down and checked her temperature, but she didn't wake. Ella began to stir as her sisters scream had briefly woke her but she quickly went back to sleep. Isobel calmed down very quickly, leading Horatio and Zoe to look at each other in confusion.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life! Why does she cry so much in her sleep? I was apparently a very peaceful baby when I slept, what about you?" she asked him as he leant over and gently dried the tears on his daughters cheeks with a muslin. She could see that it had nearly frightened the life out of Horatio too.

"I was a restless baby, maybe she's got this from me?" Horatio suggested as he stood back up and looked over to Zoe who nodded.

"Maybe, bless her… I should get their bottles done now ready for later." She said warmly before she walked away while Horatio continued to lovingly watch the babies. There seemed something so peaceful about watching them sleep, watching them breath steadily. It had stomped on the fire within his stomach, he'd forgotten about the rage he experienced while he just watched them, encapsulated by love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One week later and the day of Ryan's release quickly came to a close. Zoe had been on edge for hours while Horatio tried his best to soothe her after he'd fought with all he had to prevent the ex-CSI from being released. Nothing could be done, all they could do was hope that he was never seen by either of them or any one of their friends and colleagues. As the evening set in, Zoe had begun to relax, there hadn't been a knock at the door and there was not a word from Ryan, maybe he'd fled Miami to allow everyone he'd affected to get on with their lives in peace?

Having finished tidied up after dinner and chancing both babies, Horatio and Zoe agreed that they could all do with going out for a stroll along the beach.

"Right you little monkeys, shall we go for a walk? Shall we?" Zoë babbled happily as she lifted Isobel up from the changing station. Horatio smiled widely down at Ella as he picked her up and kissed her a few times, getting happy squeals and babbles from her. They strolled downstairs and prepared both baby bags before they put them in their double pushchair.

"You're not going to get cold just in that t-shirt are you?" Zoë asked Horatio warmly and he shook his head with a smile while gazing down at her.

"It's still relatively warm out, don't worry, sweetheart." Horatio assured her and she nodded as she stepped towards him to place her hands on his waist. She grinned up at him and then lifted his t-shirt up to place her hands against his skin as she rose to her tip-toes and placed a loving kiss on his lips. Her warm hands against his skin felt magical, he wanted her to take his shirt off and forget about the walk. Pressing their lips together repeatedly with their eyes closed, both thought about how perfect life was with each other.

"You… are just… so handsome and… amazing." She mumbled between butterfly kisses. Both stopped kissing momentarily while they smiled, their lips still pressed together. She then listened to his light chuckle as he kissed her back.

"You are just so perfect and beautiful." Horatio replied as he allowed her to gently push him back against the wall. Feeling her body against hers, he felt his jeans becoming tight as he grew. She parted her lips more and deepened the kiss as she removed one hand from his waist and placed it around the back of his head. She groaned contentedly as he quickly turned them so he leant against her against the wall.

"I'm so hot for you right now." Zoë groaned as she tilted her head to the side to allow him to kiss at her neck.

"Mm-hmm" Horatio groaned in agreement as he began to grind his hips against hers.

"Seriously, I'm way too hot for you right now. We have to go on our walk." Zoë moaned but held his hips close her hers as he stopped and nodded at her. He placed his nose against hers and looked into her eyes, willing her to change her mind; he wanted to undress her and have her there and then.

"The quicker we leave, the quicker we'll be back which means we can get the girls into bed sooner and that means we can get into bed soon, yeah?" Zoë questioned breathlessly and he nodded before he kissed her once more and backed off and cooled himself down. He tried thinking about something that would turn him off, but with Zoe stood beside him, it was impossible.

"Wow that was intensely sexual…" Zoë giggled as she looked at him as he nodded.

"I think we may have to wait a few minutes before we leave the house now." Horatio said with a boyish smile as he put a hand over his crotch which caused Zoë to laugh loudly. She playfully pulled his hand away from his crotch to look for herself, causing her grin to widen, which in turn, made Horatio's smile grow.

"I'm so glad I don't have a willy… I've never be able to leave the house with you, or have people round." She giggled as she walked over to the pushchair and placed her hands on the handles. Horatio began to chuckle himself as he smiled brightly at her, they way she said a lot of things always amused him greatly.

"Come to think of it… if I had a willy, I'd have to give it a nick-name… what's your nickname for him?" She grinned at him, waiting to hear his response. But he just shrugged, he'd not given it a nick-name causing her to frown a little. "Come on… you must've had a nick-name for him when you were younger at least? Joe was forever calling his the 'noble steed'..." she grimaced at the thought of it before she smiled brightly at him once more. She saw the uncomfortable look float across his eyes when she told him something he didn't want to know, but then something popped up in his head, causing his grin to return. She knew he'd either remembered or thought of one.

"Ooh, what was the name?" she asked, very curious when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Billy no-mates?" He said as he tilted his head, and observed her initial thoughtful expression before she burst into hysterical laughter. She crumpled over and shook her head; she'd found it incredibly funny and highly witty of him. He tried his hardest not to laugh, but watching her laugh so hard made it difficult. She then stood up straight and composed herself when both babies also began to laugh due to hearing their mother.

"Daddy's so funny." She babbled at them before she looked over to Horatio with a bright-red face and a radiant grin.

"Well… I can't say I saw that coming!" She looked at him as she wiped the happy tears from her eyes before she moved closer to plant a couple of kisses on his lips.

* * *

Once out, they leisurely strolled along the promenade by the beach, hand in hand as the babies both played with their toys as well as looking around at the surroundings.

"It's such a beautiful evening too, I love going for walks!" Zoë smiled warmly as she looked over to Horatio who agreed with her. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around her lower back as he smiled down at the babies who were facing them.

"Don't you look back over your life, then look back to now and it hits you just how perfect everything is now?" Zoë asked him smoothly and he nodded at her.

"I do, I have a beautiful wife and two beautiful daughters and an angel, what more could I ask for?" Horatio asked warmly and she giggled lightly as he stopped, causing her to stop. She smiled naturally up at him as she wrapped an arm around his lower back and waist to pull him closer and plant a passionate kiss on his lips.

"We have a handsome, incredible and loving husband and daddy." She smiled at him warmly as she tilted her head with a sweet smile.

"Come on, the sooner we finish this walk, the sooner we get home… I might have a surprise for you too." He informed her with a boyish smile. Her eyes immediately lit up with curiosity and excitement.

"What? Really? What is it?" Zoë questioned brightly as they began to walk again, hand in hand. She was very much like an excited child when the word 'surprise' had been mentioned.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you…" He said with a small chuckle.

"Please tell me what it is?" She begged playfully as she looked up at him.

"No, it's a surprise, don't ruin it for yourself, you'll like it, I think." He replied while he slipped his hand into the back of her jeans.

"But if you tell me now, you'll know if I like it or not? Did you get a tattoo? Because I wouldn't like that… don't get a tattoo, handsome; you wouldn't suit a tattoo." Zoë asked cheekily as she grinned up at him.

"No, forget I ever said anything now. I'm not telling you what it is, and no, it's not a tattoo." Horatio smiled at her and shook his head with a small chuckle escaping his throat. He then noticed that Zoe had begun to look around with a deep frown, signifying that something was wrong. The atmosphere around them immediately darkened while an eerie silence followed.

"Do you have your gun on you?" She whispered as she pulled him closer. Horatio looked down to her with a frown and then placed an arm around her shoulders while he swallowed, alarmed by her sudden mood drop and serious question.

"Yes, what's wrong?" he asked as he blinked at her a few times, hoping that she was feeling alright.

"Someone is watching us, I can feel it." She whispered as she looked up at him and pulled the pushchair closer to her.

"Okay, sweetheart, try to keep yourself calm." Horatio assured warmly and confidently as he reached for his gun upon his hip as he subtly glanced around, but saw nothing.

"It doesn't look like anyone is here, maybe I'm just tired?" she asked quietly as she looked down to both babies who'd fallen asleep peacefully. Despite there being nothing around, Horatio had also developed an uneasy feeling; he felt like they were being watched and something sinister was about to happen.

"I've got a feeling too, I don't think you're just tired." Horatio whispered back as he pulled the gun from his trousers and had it at the ready. She sighed heavily as she furrowed her brow, she'd begun to panic, but tried to keep calm as she didn't want to wake and worry the girls.

"I never hoped we had to use these," she whimpered as she quickly pulled out a bag from under the pushchair. Horatio quickly stood behind the pushchair while Zoë crouched in front and placed a black stiff blanket over both babies. "Will that blanket work? Will it stop the bullets if there are any?" Zoë questioned and Horatio nodded.

"It's the same as a bullet proof-vest." He replied and Zoë nodded as she continued to crouch in front of them while Horatio walked back around and gently helped her back up to her feet.

"Please tell me these people aren't after our babies, please tell me that, Horatio!" she begged him as she looked up at him with her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Please tell me that our babies are not the target?" She begged him, it was nothing but a feeling they were both experiencing, but their feelings and premonitions had previously all been correct.

"Zoë, calm down, sweetheart. Let's calmly walk over to that coffee shop and I'll call for some backup, yes?" Horatio asked warmly and she nodded as she slowly wiped her eyes while she took a couple of deep breaths, all she needed was to hear her husband's voice to calm her. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we're all going to be fine," Horatio reassured her as she slowly nodded at him and walked over to the coffee shop with Horatio's arm wrapped around her waist with his gun in his other hand.

"The back-slabs in the pushchair are bulletproof, aren't they? Please tell me you actually swapped them out and put the bulletproof ones in when we got the pushchair?" Zoë questioned him quietly and he nodded with a gentle expression. He looked into her eyes and reassured her again, non-verbally.

"They're not going to get hurt, I will die before that happens." Horatio vowed sinisterly with his grip on her waist tightening. Nothing would cross his family, he would guard his family with his life, no matter how much physical pain he'd be put through.

"Don't say that, Horatio, please." She said as she shook her head and looked up at him, incredibly worried. "Horatio, what if it's Wolfe? What if it's him?!" her eyes began to water again as her hands trembled on the handle of the pushchair.

"Zoë, take a deep breath sweetheart, we're okay. He wouldn't dare come near us." Horatio said warmly and she nodded as she took the deep breath. They continued on towards the coffee shop and entered, both were still on high alert and made sure that both the babies were very well hidden and protected from anyone.

"Maybe we're just being a little over the top?" Zoë asked when she felt the feeling alleviate once they'd sat down in the middle of the full coffee shop. Horatio exhaled but nodded as he continued to look around for anything suspicious, but his feeling was also dissipating, maybe they were safe?

"Maybe, but we're waiting here until someone searches the house for us anyway." Horatio said and Zoë nodded at him while she pulled the pushchair closer towards them and hid the babies from everyone, using their bodies.

"Patrol are outside, aren't they?" Zoë asked and Horatio nodded as he gently reached over and took hold of her hand. She took a couple of deep breaths and then looked back to him with anxiety in her eyes.

"Horatio, I have to say, I've never feared for their lives so much before, I don't know if I can continue living here if there is any threat to them at all." She admitted quietly and Horatio nodded. He leant over the table and cupped her cheek delicately while looking into her frantic eyes.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. Things will be okay." He replied softly and then glanced around again. She frowned at him when he didn't say anything else and took hold of the hand that he'd cupped her cheek with.

"Well, what are we going to do about it then? You can't just tell me that you know but not suggest anything. Can we move? Can we move state? Can we move country even?" she asked him as she took a tight hold of his hand and gazed into his eyes.

"Yeah, we can move state, we can move country if that makes you happy, we can do that." Horatio said warmly as he lightly skimmed his thumb over her smooth skin.

"But that wouldn't make you happy, would it?" she asked and Horatio exhaled steadily as his eyes dropped down to the table they were sat at. "Could you really continue to live here and put your daughters in danger? We've already lost Maya due to living here, does it take losing another daughter to make you come to a decision? Because if it does, then I'm not having that, I will move with them if it means getting them out of harm's way, you can do what you want." she said firmly as she pushed her chair out and pushed his hand away from her. She began to stand up but Horatio quickly took hold of her wrist and held her where she was.

"Zoë, of course I will move to protect them, of course I will, we'd just need to discuss it in greater detail before upping and leaving, that's all. Of course I'd do anything to protect you 3. I lost Maya too, Zoë, there isn't a day that passes that I don't think about her, about where she'd be now. I've thought about moving hundreds of times before, but that wouldn't stop them. I've looked into it, believe me, I have. These gangs… these criminals have connections all over the world, in another country we'd be vulnerable, we wouldn't have the people we have here, I wouldn't be able to protect you as much as I do. I break a lot of rules to protect you 3, that wouldn't be tolerated or looked over in another country." He snapped at her quietly. She swallowed and then pulled her wrist from his as she just looked at him. Why's he getting angry with me? She asked herself as she tilted her head at him and noticed that a couple of people had started to look their way due to their commotion.

"Horatio, are you okay?" she whispered as she lowered her head and looked deeply into his eyes. He swallowed and then nodded as he withdrew his hands and placed them down in his lap but before he had a chance to place them there, Zoë saw one of his hands shaking. "Are you scared?" Zoë questioned and Horatio exhaled as he looked back up at her.

"I'm afraid of something happening to you or them, just now I believed that something was going to happen, so yes, I'm scared." He admitted to her before he leant over and ran his fingertips over his daughter's foreheads. Zoë took a deep breath and then nodded slowly as she pulled her chair under the table again to move closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Horatio," she said quietly as she looked down to the table; she felt guilty for taking the situation the wrong way and making him feel bad, but also for not noticing his worry and terror.

"No, I'm sorry Zoë, I didn't mean to snap at you." He apologised as he sat back up and looked at her warmly.

"That's perfectly acceptable, I do it to you all the time." she mumbled as she exhaled and looked at the babies who had started to stir.

"Zoë, I am sorry, please forgive me." Horatio asked warmly as he took a light hold of her hand again.

"Of course I forgive you, Horatio. Don't worry about it, you were stressed, you are stressed… just don't worry, we'll sort everything out, we always do. We're going to be fine." She replied and he nodded with a warm smile before he pulled his phone out and answered it. Zoë partially listened to him but mainly focused on entertaining both babies.

Looking up at him after he hung up he gave her a warm smile. "The house is clear and they're going to stand outside until we get back," Horatio said warmly with a relieved tone and Zoë nodded with a warm smile.

"Shall we all head home then?" Zoë cooed softly to the babies as they looked up at her and played happily with the toys that were attached to the pushchair.

"I'm still keeping the adapted bulletproof-blanket on them though, I'm not taking the chance." Zoë replied as she stood up and took the brakes off the pushchair while Horatio stood too and nodded in agreement. He walked around and stood by her with a warm smile, he needed to be close with her, it was one of the few things that could calm the tense Lieutenant down.

"You need to take a deep breath, handsome, we're all good, don't worry." She said warmly as she put one arm around his lower back and began to walk out with him. She knew that the only thing that could potentially bring Horatio crashing down to his knees were if something were to happen to either her or their daughters, she knew that Ella and Isobel were his everything. They were more than his everything, as was she, she felt exactly the same way.

"Maybe we both just got that feeling because Wolfe is out? We're both on edge… and there was probably nothing there." Zoë asked as she stepped out into the dim sunlight with Horatio who nodded.

"Maybe," he said and then nodded at the two officers who were on guard outside the building. The officers began to follow Horatio and Zoë as they walked arm in arm together. He could still feel something eating at him, but he couldn't put his finger on it, he knew that something was going on, he could feel it deep inside. He looked around as the atmosphere darkened and then quickly stopped, stopping Zoë. He moved and stood behind her while he held onto the pushchair either side of her hands.

"Stay calm," Horatio whispered to Zoë when his feeling multiplied, he could just feel something happening and so he wanted to protect Zoe and the babies with his body. He quickly wrapped an arm around Zoë when she yelped in pain and doubled over.

"Zoë, what's wrong?" he questioned frantically as he placed a hand over her hands on her stomach.

"I got a kick, Horatio, it's you. They're after you," she said quietly as she looked back to him before they heard two loud, sharp gun shots.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Bad language**

Chapter 5

In a split second, Horatio glanced back and saw both officers lying on the floor in a pool of their own blood before he quickly pushed Zoë and the babies over to the edge of the promenade and pulled his weapon out. Zoë quickly pulled to a halt at the side and protected both babies using her body while pulling her phone out to order for more back up immediately.

"Horatio, get here now!" She shouted as bystanders began to run for their lives while Horatio just stood in the middle of the pavement, looking around thoroughly to see where the gunman was. Raising his weapon, he looked around frantically, but he couldn't see anyone. Another shot sounded but didn't hit Horatio, it had however, given him an idea of what direction the bullets had come from.

"Zoë, are you okay and the girls okay?" Horatio questioned as he stepped forwards and pulled one of the officers guns from his hip and the skimmed it across the floor to Zoë.

"We're good, where are they? I can't see them at all!" She shouted at him as she raised the weapon and looked around. "Horatio, don't stand in the middle! You're a sitting duck!" She shouted at him as the babies began to cry loudly.

"Zoë! Are they okay? They're not hurt, are they?" Horatio shouted back with pure fear and adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"No, they're just distressed! Get here now!" She yelled as she began to try and distract the babies with toys as she calmly spoke to them.

"Mummy and Daddy are just playing around, we're all good. You monkey's don't need to cry, we'll be back home before you know it. I know it was a loud, scary sound, but it's all going to be okay." She cooed as softly as she could while she held one of their teddies in her left hand and played with them while she held the gun in her right, aiming towards the direction the shots were fired. As he began to make his way towards Zoë to crouch behind the pushchair to protect the babies fully, another shot sounded. Zoë's eyes widened as Horatio stopped with a groan. He took a step back and blinked as he held his breath, he'd just felt a bullet rip through the left-hand side of his abdomen. With a distressed groan, he fell to his knees.

"Horatio!" Zoë screamed as loud as she could with her heart thumping away in her chest, she could see the blood spatter on the floor behind Horatio where the bullet had been a through and through. "Horatio!" She screamed piercingly as he fell to the floor with blood ebbing out from the wound. She began to hyperventilate as she stood up and trained the gun on anything she could see but there was no one.

"Horatio, get up!" She shouted at him as she looked over to his still body. "Horatio! Please!" She begged him but couldn't move from where she was standing as that would leave both babies extremely vulnerable.

Slowly opening his eyes he looked down at the concrete, the sunlight flooded his eyes in a blur.

"Daddy, get up please, daddy," a soft voice said as he began to move. "Daddy, get up," the voice urged him again as he looked towards the sky and gritted his teeth while he rolled onto his right side.

"Maya?" he mumbled as a small toddler appeared before him in a white dress. She seemed angelic in every way, her soft voice and bright blue eyes washed a calming pleasure over him.

"Daddy get up, get up." She pleaded him as she held her hand out towards him. He exhaled another groan and dropped the gun as she placed his hand over his left side. "Daddy get up, please! Mummy needs you to get up. Get up daddy!" She began to shout as she looked down at him. Confusion clouded his mind, he was unsure what was going on or where he was, but he knew Maya was stood in front of him.

"Maya... Sweetheart," he murmured as he blinked at her a few times. He looked up at her, and saw how beautiful she was. He reached out for her, but she wasn't close enough to reach. "You look just like your mother, Sweetheart," he exhaled steadily as pain radiated through his body.

"Mummy needs your help," she replied as she stepped forwards again, and tilted her head at him. He'd dropped his hand back to his abdomen and clenched his jaw. "You can't stay here daddy, please get up." She pleaded him before she dropped to her knees and placed her hands over his left side. His pain began to dull while he just stared up and into her heavenly blue eyes.

"Daddy, it's time to get up," she said as she let go of his side and took hold of his bloody hands. "It's time to get up," she said louder as she began to pull him up. Once on his hands and knees, he looked to his left and saw Maya beginning to fade.

"Maya, don't leave me," he begged as she slowly reached out for her, craving her warm touch. She took hold of his hand and looked at him with sad eyes, tilting her head.

"Keep hold of this, daddy, you're going to need it. I love you," she said quietly before she disappeared into thin air. Horatio frowned as he brought his hand back down and felt something in his palm. He slowly opened his fist and saw a necklace in the palm of his hand. He swallowed as he looked at it and knew exactly who it belonged to. 'It's my mothers,' he thought to himself as he swallowed and felt the pain in his side lessen slightly more.

"Horatio!" Zoë screamed at him as he clenched his fist again and looked towards Zoë just as she fired her gun at a man who'd began to run towards them with a gun in his hand. She managed to shoot him through the chest before she heard something behind her.

"Zoë!" Horatio shouted as he saw 2 men with gang tattoos grab her and drag her away from the pushchair. With a loud, pain-ridden groan he lifted the gun and began to shoot towards the men who had Zoë.

"Stop Horatio!" She shouted when his aim was completely off while he still knelt on the floor. The bullets weren't flying far from the pushchair. Zoë struggled against both men when 3 more appeared out of nowhere. He lowered his gun to the floor and began to try and rise to his feet as he watched one of the 3 other men walk over to the pushchair.

"Get away from them you fuckers!" Zoë shouted as she began to struggle more, kicking and punching them when she could.

"If you touch them, I will blow your fucking brains out!" she shouted just as the criminal crouched and began to undo the harnesses that kept the babies in their pushchair.

"Get away!" Horatio shouted as best he could as he stumbled towards the man but fell to his knees again. Blood oozed out of the wound, causing light-headedness while he watched the man begin to lift one of the screaming babies. He simply couldn't do anything about it, which tortured Horatio mentally.

"You fucking twat!" Zoë shouted as she managed to pull one of the guns from the hips of one of the men who'd grabbed her and shot the man who had Ella in his hands through the head. Thankfully, Ella was still sat in the seat but wasn't strapped in. Zoë and Horatio listened to their babies scream like they'd never screamed before, causing a burst of adrenaline in Zoë as she sprang out of the hands of the two men and kicked them both in the crotch before she turned back to the pushchair and quickly strapped Ella in before she was pulled away again.

"You fucking touch my babies and you will die!" She screamed at them as she bit into one of their arms, causing one man to release her. She managed to take out the legs of the one man holding her and then kicked him to the ground.

"Horatio, get up." She shouted as she ran back over to the babies and covered them with the bulletproof-blanket once more and handed them toys before she turned around when she heard all 4 men rising to their feet.

"Get out of the way," one man growled at Zoe as she stood in front of the babies but also was ready to spring into action if anyone of them stepped towards Horatio.

"If you touch my husband or my babies, I will murder you in cold blood and your body will never be found," she growled dangerously at the four of them.

"Not if we get to you and them first," one man taunted.

"You'll have to get through me first," she growled.

"We intend to," one smirked as Horatio quietly called Zoë's name as he lay crumpled on the floor. He threw the necklace over to the pushchair before he looked over to Zoë and tried to get to his feet again, but he could feel the life draining out of him. One of them men pulled a gun out but she quickly shot him through the chest, killing him before the 3 others pulled out their guns and aimed at Zoë.

"You think aiming your guns at me is going to intimidate me when you've just shot my husband? I think you're the ones who should be running scared right now, because you won't get away with this, I will kill each of you," she vowed as she glared at them.

"Shut her up, please?" one guy asked as Horatio looked over to Zoë as he shook his head, just hoping that they'd leave Zoë and the babies alone. "And the babies too, how people deal with that incessant screaming I don't know." He added as he aimed his gun down at Horatio. He turned around when he heard another gun shot and saw one of his mean lying dead after Zoe had shot him. He turned back to Zoe and fired his gun. Horatio heard her cry of pain as she fell to the ground and tried to get up again, but he was too weak.

"You are coming with us." He grinned menacingly at Horatio as he managed to look up at the man.

"Zoë!" he murmured just as his vision darkened and he finally passed out from loss of blood and pain.

"Get them out of here now!" the leader shouted just as sirens started to blare in the distance as well as officers beginning to sprint up the pavement in the distance. Turning around, he realised that only one man was standing, the rest were dead. "Grab him, we don't have time for her and his kids!" The leader ordered. It was in their original plans to take the lot of them, but they'd underestimated the strength of a distressed mother protecting her babies. They knew that if they'd shot her at first too, they'd have successfully carried out their plan.

"Horatio!" Zoë cried out as she held her leg that had started to bleed profusely. She rolled over onto her front and reached out for one of the guns to shoot the remaining 2 men in the back but the gun was empty. She watched them lift Horatio's unconscious body, but couldn't do anything.

"You fuckers! I'll find you!" Zoë shouted as pain radiated through her voice as she mustered the energy to hurl the heavy gun at the back of one of their heads. They didn't take notice though as they were too busy trying to get Horatio. They managed to haul him up and began to rush away with him.

"Get back here you cowards! Get back here!" She shouted at them as she began to climb to her feet. "Get back here!" She shouted as she stumbled forwards a little and began to hear the stomping of officers heavy boots as they charged up the promenade.

"Horatio!" Zoë shouted as she stood on her feet and held her bleeding thigh. She glanced back to see 6 officers running towards them.

"Jessop, you stay with Ella and Isobel, you guard them with your life!" Zoë screamed as she began to rush off in the direction the 2 men had taken Horatio as best she could with officers on her tail.

"3 men, all with gang tattoos, they shot Horatio, he's unconscious. Find them! Shoot their damn brains out of their skulls for the love of God because I will do far worse." She groaned as she stopped and held her thigh as the pain became unbearable. She looked around, just hoping to see Horatio somewhere, she needed to see him.

**Happy New Year, guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**


End file.
